howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Invisiblewing/HTTYD Retelling/Fanfiction: Part 10
Three weeks was longer than I had wanted for this post to occur, but I had to spend more time and effort on activities outside of writing. I am sorry this took so long, but I finally got some time to sit down and type. The rest of the story (as Paul Harvey said it) is generally complete, although I am still revising and editing when I get the chance. As always, I appreciate any comments or suggestions for improvement. Thanks for reading. ______________ For once, please let one of my ideas work. I stood in the center of the arena, looking at the doors holding the dragons at bay. Truth be told, I figured this idea had roughly the same chance of actually succeeding compared to the idea I had earlier today about the Monstrous Nightmare. Because other people were in on it. There was no way to predict how they were going to act, or if they would even follow my directions. Especially after they saw that I was living a lie about dragon fighting, keeping a “highly dangerous” Night Fury secret. Especially especially because I was Hiccup. “If you’re gonna get eaten, I’d suggest going with the Gronckle,” a voice said from behind me. I whirled around to find Fishlegs in front with the rest of the teens just behind him. Each of them was carrying a basketful of fish, slightly out of breath. Tuffnut strode up to me and said eerily, “You were wise to seek help from the world’s deadliest weapon.” Upon seeing the look of confusion on my face, he added, “Uh, it’s me.” Snotlout pushed him out of the way, and said, “I. Love this plan. When do we start?” Ruffnut shoved her way into him, causing his outstretched fist to smack him in the side of the face. “You’re crazy!” she exclaimed. Dropped her voice to a whisper. “''I like that.” Astrid grabbed a horn on Ruffnut’s helmet and moved her out of the way. “Okay, Hiccup. Let’s start this ‘crazy’ idea.” I grinned slightly and looked around the arena. “All right. Let’s move the weapons and shields to that corner,” I stated, pointing to the side of the arena peppered with dried Nightmare blood. There were no doors in that section, so I could get all the dangerous tools out of the way. Astrid and Fishlegs took the cue and gathered the weapons. They heaped them against the wall, where they would be out of the way. Snotlout took after them, trying to grab the hammer. “Snotlout, let go!” Astrid shouted. “No! I can’t! How am I gonna defend myself if a dragon gets out? Everyone here ''knows they’re killing machines. Especially that Night Fury!” “No, they’re not,” Astrid told him. “Hiccup’s dragon looked ferocious because he was protecting him. I think if that dragon was a ‘killing machine,’ Hiccup would be dead by now.” “Yeah, but he almost killed half the Vikings on Berk,” Tuffnut chimed in. “Because Toothless saw them as a threat,” I said. “See?” Snotlout said. “Proves my point exactly. Dragons are always and forever killing machines. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going home.” I blinked a few times, perplexed. “How does that non-logic prove anything?” I asked. “It…it just does. I don’t have time for arguing about stuff like…” He paused. I had a hunch where he was going with this bizarre argument. “Like, well, like…this,” Snotlout said motioning in my general direction. I closed my eyes in irritation, hoping that somebody, somewhere would eventually find a better descriptor of me and anything associated with me. Snotlout began striding out of the arena when Astrid grabbed him by the forearm. “Oh no, you don’t,” she said. “You’re gonna help us. Whether you like it or not.” He stopped with a look of surprise on his face. Before Snotlout could do or say anything to Astrid, Fishlegs quickly asked, “Snotlout, when was the last time you actually paid attention to Hiccup?” Snotlout pause briefly, thrown mentally off-balance by this question. He slowly turned to face Fishlegs. “Uh, never. Why should I listen to…” He paused, searching for the right words to come to him. Before Snotlout could continue, I interjected with an appropriate conclusion to his idea. “To all this?” I said with bitter sarcasm, motioning to myself in general. “You said there was a saddle on the Night Fury,” Fishlegs said. He had a look on his face that told us not to stop him, because he was about to get on a roll with an argument. “Yeah,” Snotlout said. “''Anybody'' could have made that. I coulda done it!” Fishlegs scoffed at him and continued, “Did you know that the dragon also had a prosthetic tail fin?” Fishlegs asked him. I perked, immediately interested in where this conversation was going. “Uh, no.” “Did you also know that the saddle was connected to the fin?” “Why does that matter!?” he asked. “Hiccup could control that Night Fury’s flight from the saddle. The dragon can’t fly without him.” “What are you saying?” Tuffnut asked. Fishlegs had gotten everyone interested. We were all closing in on him, waiting for the climax. “I’m just saying I defy anyone to figure out how to get a crippled dragon to fly again! From scratch! Hiccup did all of that. He made the saddle, the fin, the stirrup and the connecting line. Nobody else here, not even Gobber, could have done it! Hiccup gave that Night Fury a second chance at life when nobody else could. So why do you still want to kill dragons when the one person in Berk who trained a Night Fury is standing right in front of you!?” he asked pointedly. Snotlout looked down. He had no answer. Thanks, Fishlegs, I thought. “Hiccup, I give the floor to you,” Fishlegs stated dutifully with a mock-bow. Everyone turned to face me, ready for my crazy idea. I took a deep breath. “All right. Let’s get started. We need to hurry, because what the Vikings are about to find is really bad.” “How bad is it?” Ruffnut asked. “Oh, let’s just say this dragon bit a Zippleback in half last night,” Astrid said casually. All the color drained out of the twins’ faces. I was shaken a bit mentally, seeing them react to what she said. Apparently, their love of destruction had a limit. “So what are we gonna do?” Fishlegs asked meekly. He already knew where we were headed. And he had an idea of what we were up against. “Somebody volunteer,” I said. Nobody came forward. Astrid was waiting for someone to move, and then pushed Snotlout forward. “I think he should be first because he threatened your best friend,” she said matter-of-factly. “What? No! You can’t make me!” “Relax,” she said. “Just do what Hiccup tells you.” “Okay, but if I die, I’m gonna kill you.” “I’d love to see that,” Astrid said sarcastically. “You know what I mean,” Snotlout grumbled. “Are you finished?” I asked him. I waited for him to look at me. “Get a small fish.” He took a fish that was maybe six inches in length from his basket and said, “I want a hammer. I can’t kill a dragon with a fish.” I couldn’t miss this opportunity. “But you said you’d kill a dragon with your face.” The twins seemed to remember that conversation several nights ago, because they collapsed on the ground howling in laughter. Astrid even grinned a little. Snotlout grumbled in frustration, embarrassed that someone he deemed inferior had used his own words against him. “Sit down here,” I told him, motioning about six feet away from the Terror’s door. Snotlout sat down, although I could see his mind thinking This is crazy this is crazy this is crazy. I walked over to the lever controlling the miniature lock and pulled it down. The Terror heard the lock disengage and snarled, ready to attack. It rushed out of its pen and hissed at Snotlout, the first target it saw. “Snotlout, put the fish in front of the dragon.” Snotlout looked scared of the Terrible Terror, but tossed the fish just like I had wanted. It landed about three feet away from the dragon. Instantly, the dragon’s expression had changed. It went from ready for an attack to excited. It was getting free food. The Terror perked and rushed to claim the fish. It gulped the fish down and cautiously walked over to Snotlout, who was on the verge of panic. “Whatever happens now, just don’t move. The dragon won’t hurt you,” I said quietly. Snotlout was trying his hardest not to budge, but his eyes told me that he was scared silly. The little dragon curled up next to his leg with a chuttering sound. No fire, no biting. “Whoa,” Snotlout said shakily. “This is so cool.” The dragon continued looking around like it owned the place. “Looks like you made a new friend,” I said with a smile. I turned to everyone else. “This is how I gained Toothless’s trust. With food.” “So, dragons will eat just about anything, right?” Tuffnut asked out of the blue. I felt like I had just swallowed an anvil. I had forgotten to tell them about eels. “Um, kinda,” I stammered. “Did, uh, did anyone just happen to bring any eels?” Astrid immediately faced me and said, “All right, Hiccup, what’s the problem?” “I, uh, I think dragons are afraid of eels,” I said meekly. “I kinda forgot to tell you about that.” “''Are you serious!?” Ruffnut asked. “That’s all we brought!” Brilliant. My idea was beginning to fall on its face. “It’s all you brought because it’s all that was left or because you chose only eels?” I asked pointedly. “They only wanted eels,” Fishlegs said quickly. “There was plenty of fish left in the hall.” My hand met my forehead as I was cursing myself in frustration. “Okay,” I sighed. “Dump all the eels over by the weapons. We won’t be using them.” Astrid and Fishlegs dug through their baskets and removed several eels. They walked over to the weapons and put them down. Snotlout was petting the little dragon next to his leg. It was about to fall asleep when he said, “Sorry, little guy.” Snotlout stood up, leaving the dragon looking around. The Terror grumbled slightly, wandered over to the wall and curled up there, out of the way. Snotlout removed several eels from his basket and placed them on the pile. I was doing my best to look like I was impatiently angry with Ruffnut, because she just stood there in defiance. Eventually, she gave up and dumped the eels by the weapons, although I had a sneaking suspicion that she hid at least one eel. It was a pretty strong hunch because I knew the twins were sadistic like that. “''All of them, Ruffnut,” I said as severely as I could. Her shoulders slumped as she reached into the basket and tossed the last remaining eel onto the pile. “You’ll have to share with everyone else. So can we do this without fighting?” Without waiting for anyone to move, Astrid placed about a quarter of her fish into the twins’ basket. And waited. “Is anyone else going to move, or do I have to make someone move?” she asked loudly. Fishlegs slowly placed some of his fish into the twins’ basket. Snotlout followed suit. I sidled up to Fishlegs while Snotlout was busy and asked quietly, “Which one is the Nadder?” He fixed me with a confused look and said, “Tall, blue-and-white dragon with excellent binocular vision…” “No, no! Which door!?” “Oh,” he whispered in realization. “That one,” he said pointing to my left. I walked over to the door, turned around and said, “Astrid, you’re first. Bring your basket. Everyone else, get out of the way.” I motioned to my left, toward the pen that formerly housed the Terrible Terror. The rest of our ragtag group shuffled that direction. Astrid picked up her basket and brought it over. I placed it about fifteen feet away from the door, directly in front. “Stand here,” I said, making her stop next to her basket. Flipped the lid open so the dragon would be able to see the fish. I walked over to the lever and leaned all of my weight on it. The lever slowly pulled down, finally clicking, opening the Nadder’s double door. The dragon jumped slightly, bonking its head against the ceiling and staggering out slightly with a confused warble. I must have taken it by surprise. But we had to act quickly, or else the dragon would get distracted. “Astrid, hold a fish up for the dragon to see,” I said. Without saying a word, Astrid picked up a large fish and held it skyward. The dragon noticed and ran over to Astrid. “Don’t move,” I commanded. The dragon cautiously sniffed at the fish and checked to make sure Astrid wasn’t a threat. It snagged the fish’s tail and gulped it down. “Tip the basket over,” I said quietly. Astrid pushed the basket over, spilling the fish for the Nadder to see. It gave a loud warble and stomped over to claim its prize. Astrid whimpered slightly and backed away, but I said, “Stay there. The dragon needs to know you’re giving it something to eat.” She stayed there. The Nadder cleaned up the fish and cackled happily. It looked around, finding Astrid standing right there. The dragon crouched slightly to look her over. Astrid tensed, trying to hold back her fear and desire to kill the dragon in front of her. I needed to make sure the dragon wouldn’t lose interest in Astrid. Something in my mind clicked. “Scratch it underneath its chin,” I whispered to Astrid. “Are you serious!?” she asked. I nodded without saying a word. Hesitantly, she reached under the dragon’s chin and scratched. The Nadder’s eyes immediately lost focus as it murmured in satisfaction. Without warning, the dragon fell to the ground and sighed. I smiled at Astrid. She looked back at me in disbelief. “How did you know that?” Tuffnut asked. “Everything I know about dragons I learned from Toothless.” I started listing what I had learned from him. “They like to be scratched under their chins. They like garlic grass. They are afraid of eels.” “Is there anything else?” Ruffnut asked. “Well, above everything else, your dragon wants to know that it can trust you.” “That’s it? Just don’t hurt it?” Tuffnut said. “''With its life'',” I added. Astrid looked at the Nadder, who was still collapsed in a heap on the ground. She walked over to it and gently placed a hand on the side of its snout. The dragon paused for a second before relaxing again. We watched as the Nadder sighed and licked her forearm. “Looks like it worked,” I observed. Astrid stood up, and the dragon followed. It gently nudged her in the back with its snout, making her step forward. She turned around to face the dragon again. It warbled softly, probably telling Astrid that she was okay. “What does that mean?” Astrid asked, still facing her dragon. “The dragon’s saying it can trust you.” Astrid turned around with a wry smile on her face and said, “Okay. Who’s next?” “I vote Ruffnut and Tuffnut!” Snotlout said a little too obviously. I went with his suggestion because this one was an easy match. “Fishlegs,” I started. If gravity wasn’t working, he would’ve jumped about twenty feet in the air. He thought I was abruptly volunteering him next. I laughed on the inside and asked, “Where’s the Zippleback?” “Uh-uh! No way!” Tuffnut shouted. “There’s no way he can handle a dragon with two heads!” “I know,” I replied with a small grin. “That’s why you and Ruffnut are here.” The twins paled at the same time. “Uh…what?” Ruffnut asked, not totally comprehending what I had just said. Fishlegs grinned and said, “The Zippleback is behind the twins. I’m perfectly happy with that.” With enough fuss to last for a few days, I placed the twins about eight feet apart with their baskets in between them. All I wanted was no bickering. Walked over to the lever and put my hand on it. “Please, no fighting. No arguing. Okay? Open your baskets. When the dragon comes out, tip them forward.” “Great,” Ruffnut said sarcastically. I pulled the lever down, and the Zippleback came pounding out. “Now, guys!” I said. The twins pushed their baskets over so the dragon could see both catches of fish. The Zippleback stopped in its tracks. Both heads craned down to investigate the newfound meal. The dragon cleaned up both piles and looked at the twins. No hitch. No problems. “Let the dragon come to you,” I said. Each head was checking out a twin. Ruff and Tuff were actually taking this decently. Well, about as decently as expected when a massive dragon is moving toward someone. Maybe the experience was so transformative that they couldn’t find time to argue. Either that or they were scared out of their wits, because both of them were standing ramrod straight with petrified looks on their faces. After a few seconds, the dragon lumbered up to the twins and stayed there. They seemed to slowly come back to reality, because both of them shuffled up to the dragon and placed a hand on each flank. Tuffnut noticed his twin from across the Zippleback and said, “Hey, I got here first! This is my dragon. Beat it!” “Hey!” I said. “I thought I told you no fighting. You have to set an example for your dragon. If it sees you fighting, you’ll never be able to get near it.” Tuffnut grumbled in frustration, realizing he’d have to work with his sister. “Can I leave you two in peace for ten seconds?” “Yes,” Ruffnut said with a sigh. “Fishlegs, you’re next,” I pointed to him. I knew I wanted to save the Nightmare for Snotlout because I was still irritated with his comments about Toothless. That part of me wanted revenge, and I gave into it. By process of elimination, Fishlegs’s dragon was gonna be a Gronckle. I knew which door was the Nightmare’s because I had just seen it rush back into its pen not two hours ago. The only other closed door housed the Gronckle. I put Fishlegs about fifteen feet away from the door, off to the side a little. This one was gonna be trouble. I had a hunch the dragon would come racing out of its pen and crash into the wall on the other side of the arena. Where Astrid and her dragon were standing. “Astrid, move your dragon out of the way.” She nodded and pushed slightly on the Nadder’s leg. It began walking with her, making soft chirps along the way. “That’s good,” I called. They stopped, hopefully out of the Gronckle’s path. The Nadder cocked its head and warbled slightly, looking at Astrid. She grinned and stroked it on its flank. I pulled the lever down, this time coming off my feet. The Gronckle snarled and came rushing out of its pen, past Fishlegs, past Astrid and her dragon, and collided with the wall. “You’ll have to go get the Gronckle,” I said to Fishlegs. “Take your fish with you.” Fishlegs gingerly picked up his basket and tip-toed his way to the dragon. “Thaaaat’s it. Nice dragon,” he whispered. “I said you’ll have to approach your dragon,” I reminded Fishlegs. “D-don’t rush me,” he stammered as he put his basket back down. At that moment, the Gronckle turned around and glared at Fishlegs. He gasped and stood stock-still, hoping the dragon wouldn’t see him. “Tip the basket over,” I said. “I-I can’t.” “Well, I can’t do it for you, Fishlegs. This is your dragon.” Using his foot, he slowly tipped the basket, spilling the fish. The Gronckle noticed and hovered over. It landed with a slide, knocking the basket out of the way. Fishlegs eeped and jumped away from the dragon. “Walk to its front,” I told him. Fishlegs groaned in irritation and fear, but shuffled over to the dragon’s front. The Gronckle finished its meal and looked at Fishlegs. It lumbered over to him, sniffed and gave him a lick. Three down. Which left Snotlout. “Guess which dragon you get,” I told him as I grabbed his basket. I put it down and pointed for him to stand next to it. “Are you kidding me!?” he said immediately. “I get a four-foot long lizard, while everyone else gets a real dragon!?” I rolled my eyes. “I’ll be right back,” I said. Walked out of the arena. “Where is he going?” Snotlout asked. The Nightmare’s ratchet was controlled by a two spoked wheels. It was easiest to open with two people, but one could get the job done. I couldn’t let any of the others leave their dragons, so it was just me. I cranked on the wheel, hearing the ratchet click. Eventually the doors swung open, revealing… “Uh, Hiccup, is this a joke?” Snotlout asked. “Why? Is there no dragon inside?” “Well, yeah there is. But it’s dead.” “Oh, no,” I whispered. I sprinted back into the arena and saw the Nightmare lying on the stone floor, facing away from Snotlout and me. I was so close, and this had to happen? Looked at the dragon closer. It was breathing steadily. “It’s not dead,” I reassured him. I tried to guide Snotlout into the pen. He dug his heels in, resisting. “Snotlout, seriously. We’re running out of time here!” “No. Your Night Fury just kicked this dragon’s butt. It’ll bite my head off in two seconds.” “No it won’t. Toothless isn’t here. Just bring the dragon a fish.” “''That’s'' what you call him? Toothless? He had plenty of teeth when I saw him!” I sighed. “They’re retractable. Are you gonna do this or not?” I asked insistently. Snotlout angrily took a deep breath and grabbed a fish without looking from his basket. Trudged into the pen. Held the fish near the dragon’s snout. The dragon sniffed at it before gingerly taking the fish from Snotlout’s hand. It swallowed and put its head back down, defeated. “Uh, Hiccup, I think this dragon’s in a lot of pain right now.” “From what?” I asked. “Where Toothless hit him?” “I think so. He’s bleeding really badly.” I had saved my idea from derailing several minutes ago with the eels, but this just might have been something we couldn’t do anything about. “Do we have anything that can act as a bandage?” I asked the rest of the group. “How about my shirt?” asked Tuffnut. I wrinkled my face in disgust. “I’ll be right back!” Astrid called. She ran off to get something, leaving her dragon. The Nadder warbled in curiosity, wondering where she went. “Hurry!” Snotlout called. I walked into the pen and saw the floor covered in Nightmare blood. The dragon had three open gashes in its face, just behind its snout on the right side. All three were oozing blood. Astrid came tearing back into the arena after about five minutes with a bucket of water, a large sponge and several makeshift bandages. They were seaweed pressed between sheets of leather. “Okay, let’s do this,” I said with a deep breath. “Uh-uh,” Snotlout said, his hand up. “All of you got your own dragons. I think I should take care of this one.” He grabbed the tools from Astrid. Astrid smiled at me knowingly as Snotlout went to work, gently scrubbing the Nightmare’s wounds. The dragon groaned softly, probably telling Snotlout it was in pain, but he paid it no mind. He continued working, slathering the seaweed over the Nightmare’s snout. He placed the leather sheets over the seaweed to seal the wounds. Ran back to his basket, grabbed it and tipped it over in front of the dragon. The Nightmare took its time eating as Snotlout stood within its eyesight. The dragon finished, turned to Snotlout and licked him with a low murmur. “Hey, this dragon thing is kinda cool!” Snotlout said. “''Kinda'' cool?” Astrid countered. “Just wait ‘til you meet a Night Fury.” “I already did,” he said, striding out of the pen. “I think she means without an intent to kill, Snotlout,” I said. While he was prancing toward me, the Nightmare had stood up and crawled out of its pen. Following Snotlout. “What are you looking at?” he asked. I pointed. He turned around and jumped slightly. The Nightmare muzzled into his chest with a low rumble. “Uh, is this good?” he asked. “Very,” I replied, walking toward a large open box that contained several odds and ends. Rummaged around and produced five of the longest pieces of rope I could find. “Hiccup, what are those for?” Astrid asked. “Flying,” I said quickly. The only other person who was excited about this besides me was Astrid. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins slumped almost immediately. “Before anyone says anything,” I announced preemptively, “we’re heading toward the dragons’ island. I’ve gotta help Toothless…” “''That’s it?” Ruffnut interrupted. “…And we need to figure out a way to get the Vikings away from there. Or help them.” Astrid grinned and said, “Let’s get started.” I doled out the ropes. “Okay, first things first. Fishlegs and Astrid, your ropes will go underneath the dragons’ chests. As for Snotlout and Ruff and Tuff, they’ll go around the necks. Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, ''make sure they are not too tight. Unless, of course, you want to earn a quick fireball to the face.” “So…what? Do I tie myself to the dragon?” Fishlegs asked. “No, the rope is for you to hang on to. You’ll be able to stay on the dragon just fine.” As soon as I had cleared up that point for Fishlegs, the rest of the teens went to work putting the ropes around their dragons. The twins weren’t fighting, Snotlout wasn’t complaining and even Astrid was helping Fishlegs. This experience really was too good to be true. Man, I couldn’t wait to start heading north. I returned my attention to the five people and four dragons in front of me, noticing that we all were ready to go. Everyone was on their dragons. I walked over to Astrid, whose Nadder crouched down slightly to help me get on its back. Astrid pulled me up as I swung my leg over. “Okay, is everyone ready?” I asked. Astrid had an eager look on her face. The rest of the teens were probably thinking Just get it over with. “Astrid and I will lead. Use your knees and feet to tell the dragon where to go. And be gentle.” Without waiting because I was too ready to go, I nudged the dragon with my heels. It clopped out of the arena and took off. I checked behind me and Astrid to make sure everyone else was coming. There was Snotlout on the Nightmare, the twins on the Zippleback and Fishlegs on the Gronckle bringing up the rear. Perfect. We turned north. Toward an island that I wasn’t entirely sure existed until last night. Category:Blog posts